Buffy Vs Jason
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡La pelea del Siglo! Cuando Jason Voorhees, el inmortal asesino enmascarado de Crystal Lake llega a Sunnydale, solo Buffy podra hacerle frente. ¿Quién ganara en este encuentro de titanes?
1. Prologo

"**BUFFY ****VS ****JASON****"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PROLOGO**

**ACLARACION ****AL ****LECTOR: ****Jason ****Voorhees, ****Cristal ****Lake ****y ****todo ****su ****entorno ****son ****propiedad ****de ****la ****New ****Line ****Cinema****… **

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en lo más profundo del condado de Wessex, se encuentra una pequeña y aparentemente apacible comunidad llamada "Forest Green". Todo aquel que la ha visitado no puede menos que maravillarse de las bellezas naturales de los grandes y frondosos bosques que linderan con el poblado, bosques bordeados por un bello lago llamado "Cristal Lake", que tiene cierta leyenda muy popular en los últimos años...

El lector reconocerá ese sitio inmediatamente. Es allí en donde se alzaba (cerca del lago) el archifamoso "campamento sangriento", llamado así por la Prensa debido a los brutales crímenes que a lo largo de varios años, se desarrollaron y que tuvieron como victimas a jóvenes inocentes… crímenes siniestros cometidos por un solo hombre, un despreciable sujeto llamado Jason Voorhees.

La leyenda de Jason se remonta al año 1957, época en la que muchos afirman que empezó todo.

Jason era un chico solitario y algo perturbado. No tenia amigos y solo vivía con su madre, la Sra. Voorhees, quien era la cocinera del campamento del Cristal Lake. Un mal día, Jason (que no sabia nadar) se ahogo en el lago y aparentemente, perdió la vida.

Su madre enloqueció y culpo a los responsables del campamento por haber permitido que su hijo perdiera la vida. Enajenada, la Sra. Voorhees mató a aquellos que ella creía que eran los culpables y luego, sumida en el dolor por la pérdida de su amado hijo, dicen que decidió recurrir a la magia más antigua para revivirlo.

Siempre siguiendo a la leyenda, Jason había vuelto a la vida, pero torcido, maléfico. Una energía siniestra había encarnado en el cuerpo del joven muerto, permitiéndole nacer a este mundo a una criatura ávida de muerte y de destrucción.

Como un fantasma siniestro, Jason amenazo a lo largo de los años siguientes la vida de todos aquellos que osaron reabrir el campamento del Cristal Lake, matando de manera brutal a tanta gente que la policía local estaba desesperada por ponerle freno.

Siempre que parecía que Jason finalmente había sido derrotado y muerto, el asesino se alzaba de su tumba y cada vez mas podrido y deforme, volvía a matar.

Nada parecía detenerlo, hasta que, finalmente, una serie de hechos insólitos le dieron punto final a semejante engendro diabólico, sumergiéndolo en un sopor inactivo y letárgico como el de la muerte, para siempre… *

…O eso se creía, hasta ahora…

*** (Acontecimiento ocurrido en la película "Viernes 13 IX; Jason va al Infierno". Nota del Autor) **

* * *

><p><strong>La zona:<strong> Cristal Lake.

**El lugar:** Los bosques que bordeaban el lago.

La luna se erguía en el cielo, gibosa, sobre el lago. Cientos de árboles grandes y retorcidos crecían de manera descomunal en aquel sitio lúgubre. Un cartel medio podrido y cubierto por varias plantas anunciaba el nombre de un viejo campamento abandonado y sumido en ruinas, que una vez se alzó cerca.

En ese sitio, se levantaba una suerte de montículo de tierra podrida, tierra que ahora estaba cubierta por raíces gruesas y por pasto y que no llamaría la atención a nadie, excepto si ese alguien supiera que allí estaba la tumba sin lapida de Jason Voorhees desde hace 9 años.

A varios metros bajo tierra descansaba el cuerpo enorme y putrefacto del asesino sobrenatural. Un cuerpo en descomposición y surcado por gusanos que roían una y otra vez su carne, mientras su rostro permanecía eternamente cubierto por una mascara de Hockey, mascara que ocultaba una deforme cara que nadie había visto desde su resurrección, cuando su madre había realizado el ritual con el que pensó que su hijo volvería a su lado como siempre.

Ahora, Jason yacía allí, inmóvil, sumido en un letargo que duraría por siempre.

La repentina calma del lugar se ve entonces súbitamente rota por la aparición de un misterioso sujeto. Moviéndose sigilosamente entre la maleza, aquel misterioso hombre se acercó a la tumba con una bolsa entre sus manos. Con una torva sonrisa en su rostro, el sujeto se detuvo delante del sepulcro y sacó de la bolsa un curioso objeto, parecido a un muñeco de trapo toscamente armado, con un par de hebras de cabellos en la parte de la cabeza.

Murmurando un viejo conjuro en un idioma ininteligible, el hombre sacudió el muñeco sobre el montículo de tierra…

**Hombre: **Levántate de tu tumba, Engendro del Mal. ¡Tu hora de despertar ha llegado!

En lo profundo de la tumba, algo se removió, en respuesta a tamaño llamado. La podrida mano derecha del asesino movió sus dedos…

**Hombre: **¡En Nombre de Semilazaha, yo te conjuro! ¡LEVANTATE!

El grito del hombre traspaso la tierra hasta el lugar donde Jason estaba enterrado. Un par de ojos acuosos y vacuos se abrieron de golpe, detrás de la sucia mascara de Hockey. Su enorme corazón (situado en un pecho abierto y roído por las alimañas) empezó a latir frenéticamente.

**Hombre: **(riendo) Eso es. ¡Eso es! ¡Despierta! Es hora de que sigas con tu venganza… ¡Nadie tiene el poder de destruirte! ¡LEVANTATE!

Una respiración ronca se dejo oír. La tumba se partió de un golpe y dos manos grandes se alzaron hacia el cielo de la noche. Después, la figura enorme de Jason se vio liberada del podrido confinamiento al que había estado condenado luego de su derrota.

**Hombre: **Muy bien, muy bien… ¡Has vuelto!

El gigantesco cuerpo del asesino se acercó lentamente a la figura del sujeto, con la clara intención de acabar con él. Sin mostrar temor ante semejante engendro del Averno, el hombre levantó el muñeco hecho de trapo y se lo enseño.

**Hombre: **¡Ah, ah, ah! No intentes nada. Me perteneces… Tu voluntad es mía, Jason. Harás lo que yo te diga.

Como un autómata gigantesco, Jason detuvo sus intenciones asesinas y asintió, en señal de reconocimiento. Sus grandes ojos no expresaban emoción alguna.

**Hombre: **¡Necesito que vayas a la ciudad de Sunnydale! Allí hay niños malvados, Jason… ¡Hay alguien a quien debes castigar! ¿Entiendes?

El asesino volvió a asentir, en completo silencio.

**Hombre: **¡Debes castigar a la Cazadora y a sus amigos! ¡Debes destruirlos! ¡Ve, Jason! ¡Cruza el país y ve por ellos! ¡QUE SIENTAN TU FUERZA!

Jason comenzó a caminar. Pesadamente, como un Leviatán, atravesó el bosque sumido en las sombras hasta perderse de vista. El misterioso hombre lo observo hasta que se alejó de él.

Se produjo una serie de nuevos movimientos cerca, en un par de matorrales próximos. Cuatro figuras encapuchadas, vestidas con túnicas, salieron al encuentro del hombre. Se trataba de sujetos extrañísimos, sin ojos, ya vistos anteriormente…

…Eran Bringers…

**Caleb:**(a los Bringers) Todo sale como lo planee, chicos… El peón perfecto para la venganza perfecta. ¡Buffy aprenderá que con nosotros no se juega!

Riéndose a carcajadas, el sacerdote caído se retira del lugar, en compañía de sus sirvientes silenciosos…

**FIN DEL PROLOGO **

**CONTINUARA****… **


	2. Primera Parte

"**BUFFY VS JASON"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA ****PARTE**

RESIDENCIA SUMMERS, UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES, POR LA TARDE…

La actividad que se desarrollaba en aquel momento en el patio de la casa Summers sin duda alguna hubiera llamado la atención de cualquier curioso que se hubiera acercado a espiar aquel lugar. Sin embargo, para suerte de Buffy y compañía, los vecinos se habían ido del pueblo como casi la mitad de la población.

**Buffy: **¡Muy bien, grupo! ¡Posición de defensa otra vez!- gritó.

Un numeroso grupo de chicas jóvenes obedecido la orden impuesta y con un grito de guerra, levantaron todas al mismo tiempo sus estacas. Buffy asintió y junto con su compañera, procedió a revisar a cada una de ellas para asegurarse de que lo estaban haciendo bien, como un general supervisaría a su ejército.

**Buffy: **¿Qué crees, Faith? ¿Qué te parece?

La segunda Cazadora frunció el ceño y se acercó a una de las muchachas. La joven tragó saliva y trató de aparentar valentía.

**Faith: **Levantas mal la estaca, Vivian- dijo- Tiene que ser cerca de la altura del pecho… De esa forma, estaqueas al vampiro. En el pecho…

**Vivian: **S-Si. Okay. Lo tendré presente.

**Faith: **¡Muy bien, reagrúpense todas! Hora de descanso.

El grupo suspiro, aliviadas. Habían sido tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo. Nadie les había dicho a todas aquellas muchachas jóvenes que ser Cazadora en Potencia (o simplemente Potenciales, como se las conocía) iba a ser una ardua tarea.

Buffy frunció un poco el ceño. Creía que era un error que las chicas se tomaran una pausa. Las cosas no andaban tan bien como para que perdieran el tiempo.

La situación en la Boca del Infierno había desmejorado. La aparición del Primero y sus sirvientes, los Bringers, sumada a la de Caleb, el Sacerdote Caído, hacía que esto fuera un movimiento contiguo, como una cuenta contra reloj a la batalla final. Hasta el momento, el ejército de la Cazadora se había mermado considerablemente al perder a muchos miembros valiosos… muchas Potenciales asesinadas y encima, la súbita aparición de nuevos agentes del Primer Mal: los Thurok-Han, los vampiros más antiguos y feísimos de la Tierra.

En síntesis, todo se resumía de mal a peor.

Buffy volvió como el resto de las chicas al interior de la casa. En el living de la vivienda, los demás Scoobies charlaban animadamente sobre las nuevas tácticas a seguir…

**Andrew: **¿Y si volamos el viñedo, a ese Caleb y a los Bringers con una bazuka?

**Dawn: **No es mala idea.

**Giles: **Olvídense de eso- dijo, meneando la cabeza- No tenemos tiempo de conseguir una bazuka y además… ¡Por Dios, Andrew! ¡Esto no es Rambo!

El pobre muchacho se encogió de hombros y se aplasto un poco más en el mullido sillón donde estaba sentado.

**Xander: **(a Buffy y a Faith, cuando entraron) ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

**Buffy: **Difícil. Las chicas dan lo mejor de si mismas, pero les esta costando… ¡Maldición! Ojala tuviéramos mas tiempo.

**Willow: **Calmate, Buffy. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos y las chicas tratan de dar lo mejor de si mismas. No te presiones.

**Giles: **Will tiene razón, Buff. Es cosa de seguir como estamos… Creo que daremos con la forma de vencer a Caleb y al Primero en cualquier momento.

La Cazadora sonrió como un gesto amistoso ante aquel comentario de su ex Vigilante, pero en su interior, estaba de acuerdo con que la cosa no marchaba bien.

Habían logrado vencer en parte a los "Ubervamps", pero desgraciadamente, la aparición de Caleb en el juego les había tomado por sorpresa. Prueba de esto era el pobre de Xander, que había perdido un ojo luego de que el siniestro Sacerdote Caído se lo hubiera destrozado con aquella fuerza descomunal que le producía el unirse al espíritu del Primero.

**Buffy: **Esto no camina, gente. Veo nuestro futuro muy negro- confesó.

**Willow: **Mucho antes estuvimos de igual forma y logramos superarlo. Ya veras que lograremos superar esto también, amiga.

**Andrew: **Eso si a ese Caleb no se le ocurre traer algún demonio nuevo o cosa semejante.

**Todos: **¡Andrew!

**Andrew: **¡Perdón!

* * *

><p>Y POR LA NOCHE, EN EL CEMENTERIO DE SUNNYDALE…<p>

Un grupo de Potenciales comandadas por Faith y Spike caminaban lentamente por entre las lapidas de mármol. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría una feísima lluvia.

**Spike: **(mirando al cielo) Fea noche para patrullar.

**Faith: **Si, pero las chicas necesitan un poco mas de entrenamiento "en campo de practica"- le aseguró.

**Spike: **Si tú lo dices, nena…

De repente, un ruido cercano hizo que el grupo detuviera su marcha.

**Potencial****1: **¿Qué fue eso?

**Potencial****2: **¡Sonó como ruido de pasos!

**Potencial****3: **(asustada) ¡D-Deben ser esos vampiros!

**Faith: **¡Shh! Conserven la calma…

Nuevamente, el sonido se dejo oír. Spike frunció el ceño y olisqueo el aire, poniendo sus sentidos vampiricos en alerta.

**Spike: **No estamos solos.

**Faith: **Muy bien, esto será lo que haremos: nos separaremos en pequeños grupos. Claudette, Annie, Marcie y Brenda, ustedes vayan por la izquierda y el resto, vendrán con Spike y conmigo. ¡Vamos!

A regañadientes, el grupo de Potenciales se separó. Las chicas que Faith había indicado que fueran por un camino izquierdo no tardaron en hallarse solas en una parcela del cementerio repleta de lapidas grandes y mausoleos antiguos.

**Claudette: **Faith esta loca… Esto no me gusta nada- dijo, levantando su estaca.

**Annie: **Ojala Buffy hubiera venido con nosotras… me siento mas segura con ella al lado.

**Marcie: **¡No digas tonterías! Faith es mas lista que Buffy. Ella sabe manejar la situación.

**Brenda: **¡Shhh! ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Es ese ruido otra vez! Esta cerca de nosotros.

Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron en seco. El ruido definitivamente estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas. Apretando sus estacas, se prepararon para lo que viniera…

**Annie: **(asustada) Esto definitivamente me huele mal.

Una figura inmensa apareció por un rincón. Las chicas se quedaron heladas de la sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de un Ubervamp ni de un Bringer, sino de un hombre alto, vestido con un traje harapiento y podrido, y con una curiosa mascara de Hockey sobre su rostro.

**Claudette: **¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Jason no dijo nada. Levanto una de sus manos y con horror, las chicas vieron que era lo que llevaba en ella: **un inmenso machete afilado**.

La primera en caer fue Claudette. Jason le rebano el pescuezo sin darle posibilidad de defenderse. El resto gritó del terror al ver la cabeza seccionada de su amiga caer al piso y retrocedió, intentando huir.

**Annie: **¡AUXILIO!

Jason las siguió. El grupo se separó nuevamente esta vez de a una, perdiéndose en la inmensa necrópolis, para su infortunio.

Agotada de tanto correr, Annie se detuvo cerca de un mausoleo y tomó aire. Sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar y por un momento, creyó hallarse a salvo, lejos del misterioso hombre enmascarado que había matado a su amiga.

De repente, una mano putrefacta surgió de un rincón y la asió fuertemente de sus cabellos. La Cazadora Potencial chillo e intentó defenderse clavándole en el pecho su estaca a su agresor, pero con horror, vio como ésta se hundía en su pútrida carne sin provocarle ningún dolor.

Los vacuos ojos de Jason se fijaron en la muchacha y a continuación, procedió a degollarla con su machete, acabando con su vida.

El cuerpo muerto de Annie cayó al suelo.

* * *

><p>En otra parte del cementerio, el grupo comandado por Faith y Spike oyeron a la lejanía los gritos de sus compañeras y acudieron rápidamente al lugar, topándose con el terrible cuadro de Claudette decapitada…<p>

**Faith: **¡Santo Dios!

**Spike: **¿Quién diablos le hizo esto?

* * *

><p>La noche estaba lejos de terminar para las otras Potenciales vivas que todavía deambulaban perdidas por el cementerio.<p>

Separada de sus compañeras, Marcie caminaba lentamente por entre un par de mausoleos. Mantenía sus sentidos alerta, pero el terror le impedía pensar.

No hacia cosa de un par de semanas que se había juntado con Buffy y sus amigos. Era muy nuevo para ella todo esto de convertirse en una Potencial y sin duda, en esos momentos deseaba fervientemente volver a estar en un lugar seguro, como la casa Summers.

El misterioso sujeto grandote, con su mascara de Hockey y ese machete en la mano… Recordarlo le hacia dar tremendas palpitaciones en su corazón.

Sus vacilantes pasos la llevaron hasta un callejón. Suspirando de manera lacónica, se dio la media vuelta lista para emprender otro camino… solo para terminar topándose con Jason.

Marcie gritó. El sobrenatural asesino levantó su machete y se lo incrusto directamente en su cara.

A la distancia, dos figuras contemplaban todo complacidas, ocultas de manera tal que Jason no los viera. Uno de ellos era Caleb, el Sacerdote Caído, la otra, era una mujer cuyo aspecto físico era similar en todo a Buffy, salvo que en realidad no se trataba de la Cazavampiros, sino de una de las tantas manifestaciones del Primero.

**Caleb: **(sonriendo) Maravilloso. Es realmente… sublime. Elegiste un buen peón para nuestra causa.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **(frunciendo el ceño) Mmmmmhhh. De todas formas, debes tener cuidado, Caleb.

**Caleb: **¿De que estas hablando? ¡El chico es maravilloso! Esta haciendo todo el trabajo sucio sin tener más que hacer que observarlo.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **Jason Voorhees es algo que no te puedes imaginar, Caleb- tercio, seria- La energía que anima su cuerpo es igual de antigua que yo… o mas.

**Caleb: **De todas formas, no puede dañarnos. No mientras tenga esto…

Siempre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, el sacerdote saca de entre sus ropas el muñeco de trapo.

**Caleb: **(para si) ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que terminaría envolviéndome en estas cosas del Vudu? Pensar que con un muñequito como este y un par de conjuros, se podría controlar a semejante engendro.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **Ten cuidado, Caleb. Que no se vuelva en nuestra contra- le recordó, antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

><p>En el sector del cementerio en donde Spike, Faith y las demás Potenciales se encontraban, rodeando el cuerpo muerto de Claudette, el clima que se vivía era de un espanto total, sumado a un sentimiento predominante: <strong>confusión<strong>.

**Faith: **(revisando el cadáver) Le cortaron la cabeza con algo afilado… Un hacha, una espada o… un machete.

**Spike: **Muy bien. Estamos en desventaja- se volvió hacia las Potenciales- ¡Retirense todas rápido a la casa Summers! Patrullaje abortado.

Obedientes, las Potenciales que quedaban emprendieron una rápida huida, dejando a la pareja sola en aquel sitio.

**Faith: **¡Tenemos que encontrar a las demás! Deben estar por aquí… perdidas, quizás.

Faith y Spike comienzan con la infructuosa búsqueda del resto de sus compañeras. El silencio en el cementerio era tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo… una expresión que no andaba del todo desacertada.

Repentinamente, ambos se topan con otra de las victimas del nuevo enemigo: Annie.

**Spike: **Dios… también esta muerta.

**Faith: **(furiosa) ¿¡Que carajo esta pasando acá!

**Voz: **(a lo lejos) ¡SOCORRO!

**Spike: **¡Esa es Brenda! ¡Vamos!

Corriendo en dirección del grito, Cazadora y vampiro se encuentran con una mas de las victimas de Jason, Marcie.

**Spike: **Otra más.

**Faith: **(gritando) ¡Brenda! ¡Brenda! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Brenda!

**Brenda: **(a lo lejos) ¡Socorro! ¡Faith!

La Cazadora corrió en ayuda de la joven. Llego justo cuando el inmenso Jason le levantaba por el aire y la estrellaba contra una lapida de mármol.

**Faith: **¡Maldito!

La Cazadora se arroja contra Jason y le propina una feroz patada voladora. El asesino ni se inmutó y fijó sus ojos inexpresivos en la recién llegada.

Faith procede a descargarle una lluvia de golpes en su pecho. Jason retrocede debido a la fuerza del impacto de los golpes, pero no hace nada.

**Faith: **¡Vamos, grandote! ¡Pelea!

Jason abandona su inmutabilidad. Levanta su enorme mano y le da a la Cazavampiros un puñetazo demoledor en la cara que la manda volando contra un árbol. Spike llega y se queda asombrado de ver lo que ha ocurrido.

**Spike: **Muy bien, grandulon. Creo que es hora de que conozcas al terror del Viejo Mundo- dijo y cambio su rostro por el de vampiro, rugiendo.

Spike se lanza contra su rival. Dando uso de su velocidad y fuerza sobrehumanas le da a Jason una serie de golpes sincronizados.

Jason no se queda quieto y contesta. Aferrando al vampiro por el cuello, lo levanta en el aire inmovilizándolo y procede a sacudirlo como a un muñeco de trapo.

Spike es arrojado contra la pared de un mausoleo. Mareado y escupiendo sangre, intenta ponerse de pie otra vez, pero Jason se le acerca rápidamente y lo vuelve a levantar por el aire, estrellando su cabeza contra una lapida cercana.

Faith regresa al combate y de un salto, se coloca sobre la espalda del gigantesco asesino. Moviendo un par de cuchillos ninja que sacó de sus botas, se los clava al villano en el cuello.

Jason suelta a Spike y se sacude. Faith termina en el piso…

**Faith: **(adolorida) ¿De que diablos estas hecho, maldito?

Jason se da vuelta y la patea en el pecho. Luego, la aferra de los cabellos y la vuelve a golpear en la cara. La nariz de la Cazadora se rompe, dejando escapar abundante sangre.

Más muerta que viva, Faith cae al suelo sintiendo dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Jason toma su machete y procede a decapitarla…

Con un rugido animal, Spike lo evita dándole un fuerte empujón. El cuerpo del gigantesco ser sobrenatural cae hacia un costado…

**Spike: **(a Faith) ¿Estas bien?

**Faith: **S-Sobreviviré… ¿Q-Quien es este sujeto?

**Spike: **Lo ignoro, pero quedarnos acá seria una tontería. ¡Vamos!

Ayudándola a ponerse de pie, el rubio vampiro huye del lugar junto con la Cazadora malherida. Detrás de ellos, la inmensa figura de Jason se erguía nuevamente, sin aparente daño alguno…

* * *

><p>LA CASA SUMMERS, AL RATO…<p>

Para cuando Spike y Faith regresaron a la casa, el clima en la vivienda era el de un terror y confusión totales. Apenas vio Buffy el aspecto físico de los recién llegados, comprendió que la cosa era muy seria…

**Buffy: **¿Qué pasó?

**Spike: **Nos atacaron- dijo, ayudando a Faith a acostarse en un sillón.

**Faith: **Un… tipo enorme, con una mascara de hockey en la cara… nos ataco…

**Dawn: **(trayendo junto a Andrew un botiquín de primeros auxilios) ¿Y el resto de las chicas?

**Faith: **Muertas. Ese tipo… las mató.

**Anya: **¡Dios santo!

**Xander: **¿Un solo tipo les hizo esto?- preguntó, incrédulo.

**Spike: **No era un tipo ordinario. ¡Era gigantesco! Creo que no era humano… no del todo.

**Giles: **¿Cómo dijeron que era ese sujeto?

**Spike: **(desplomándose agotado en una silla) Alto, musculoso y medio podrido. Tenia una mascara de hockey en la cara. No hablo en ningún momento, pero tenia una fuerza enorme… ¡Rayos! ¡Nunca vi nada semejante!

Buffy frunció el ceño, molesta.

**Buffy: **(a Giles) ¿Te suena familiar? ¿Algún tipo de demonio?

**Giles: **(acomodándose sus lentes) No lo sé. Me suena de alguna parte, pero no lo recuerdo. Sin duda, debe estar trabajando para Caleb y el Primero, como los Bringers y los Ubervamps.

**Faith: **Las mató a todas- suspiro, dolorida- No les dio oportunidad de nada… Es mi culpa. Debí haber prevenido semejante cosa. ¡Maldición!

**Buffy: **Culparse no soluciona nada, Faith- se volvió hacia sus compañeros- Esto esta mal. Tenemos que saber contra quien luchamos… que cosa es este sujeto. Will… ¿Crees que podrías lograr algo con el Internet?

**Willow: **Lo intentare.

**Kennedy: **Yo te ayudo.

**Anya: **¿Y el resto que hacemos? Digo, si ese tipo esta acá para matarnos a todos y es tan poderoso nada le impide venirse para este sitio…

**Buffy: **Es verdad- hizo una pausa- Bueno, vamos a tener que cerrar todas las entradas. Xander, avisa a todas las chicas que estén en guardia y que se reúnan en el living después de cerrar todo. Que nadie salga sin avisarme.

Con las ordenes impartidas, todo mundo salio a realizar su trabajo. En solo cuestión de segundos, toda la casa Summers quedo cerrada de manera tal que nadie podría entrar por ninguna parte.

El resto de las Potenciales, al enterarse de las brutales muertes de sus amigas, se sumergieron en un silencio profundo e indiferente, pero bastaba mirarlas a los ojos para darse cuenta de que sentían un temor creciente… un temor que les hacia preguntarse si aquel ser diabólico venia por ellas… ¿había alguna esperanza de sobrevivir?

Tal vez la respuesta era no.

* * *

><p>SECUNDARIA SUNNYDALE, EN ESE MOMENTO…<p>

Robin Wood terminaba de pasar un par de cosas a su computadora, en el interior de su oficina, cuando sintió un curioso sonido a lo lejos.

Agudizando el oído, el director del colegio y amigo de Buffy se dio cuenta de que el sonido había sido el de cristales rotos.

A esas altas horas de la noche, ningún alumno podría estar en el lugar. Sin duda, el que había entrado lo hizo de contrabando.

Frunciendo el ceño, Wood apago su PC. Alargo una mano hasta un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un revolver. Poniéndose de pie con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la puerta de su despacho…

El sonido volvió a repetirse. Wood salio del lugar y atravesó un largo pasillo silencioso, con el estomago duro del miedo. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, pero dudaba que sea lo que sea con lo que se iba a enfrentar, las balas de un arma convencional pudieran hacerle algo.

De todas maneras, a pesar del miedo que sentía, no era un hombre de echarse atrás cuando a la acción se refiere. Ser hijo de una Cazadora muerta tiene sus virtudes, solía decirse.

Finalmente, Wood llegó al lugar donde se originaron los ruidos. Se trataba de la puerta principal de entrada al edificio…

_…Estaba rota…_

Alguien la había roto para pasar y por el rastro de huellas de barro podrido que había en el piso, ese alguien sin duda no era de este mundo.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, el director sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular y marco el número de Buffy.

**Wood: **(mientras el teléfono llamaba) Vamos, Buff… contesta.

Distraído como estaba, el director no pudo ver que detrás de él, una figura inmensa se levantaba, amenazante, mirándolo con unos ojos de muerto y con un machete afilado en la mano…

…Un machete listo para acabar con su vida…

* * *

><p>Willow llamó a Buffy a parte en mitad de los preparativos para asegurarse de que la casa Summers era sitio resguardado de todo peligro, para comunicarle una revelación importantísima. Junto con ella, fue Giles, ya que el ex Vigilante sentía igual de curiosidad como la Cazadora por conocer mas sobre el nuevo enemigo que enfrentaban…<p>

**Buffy: **(señalando a una PC portátil) ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Will? ¿Alguna novedad en Internet?

**Willow: **(volteando la pantalla del ordenador hacia ella) Demasiado. Mira tú misma.

**Buffy: **(leyendo) _"__Jason __Voorhees. __Asesino __extremadamente __peligroso__… __Cristal __Lake__… __Forest __Green__… __cientos __de __muertes__… __cadáveres __mutilados__… __Se __lo __creía __muerto__…"_- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

**Willow: **(señalando a una foto en la PC) Nuestro chico malo.

**Buffy: **¿Este es el sujeto con la mascara que ataco a Faith y a Spike y que mato a las chicas? ¿Qué clase de sujeto es?

**Willow: **De acuerdo a estos informes del FBI, un tipo peligroso y realmente… sobrenatural.

**Giles: **¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya sabia que me resultaba familiar!

**Buffy: **¿De que hablas?

**Giles: **Ese tipo… Buffy, es Jason Voorhees, un terrible asesino serial que se creía muerto hace tiempo. Mató a muchísimas personas en un lugar llamado "Cristal Lake" y decían por ahí que no era humano… Al parecer, se trataba de un engendro infernal incapaz de ser destruido.

**Willow: **Eso es cierto… Aquí dicen que muchas veces se lo creyó muerto, pero por razones que los del FBI no sabían, volvía a la vida y seguía matando.

**Giles: **Si en verdad es Voorhees el que esta en Sunnydale, vamos a tener que tener muchísimo cuidado.

**Buffy: **¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este sujeto, Giles?

**Giles: **En el pasado, el Consejo mando a abrir una investigación acerca de este sujeto. Como el predominante es el elemento sobrenatural, querían saber TODO referente a él. Es por eso que lo conozco… Sé algunas cosas ya que leí el archivo que en la Casa Matriz del Consejo tenían y estoy 100 por 100 seguro de que no tiene forma de morir.

**Buffy: **Vaya…- los ojos de la cazadora volvieron a la pantalla de la PC- Acá dice que el tipo solía ser visto por el Cristal Lake… y que eso queda en el condado de Wessex. _¿No esta algo lejos de California? ¿Que diablos hace ese tipo no-muerto a medio país de donde suele atacar?_

Giles no respondió enseguida. Se sacó sus lentes y procedió a limpiárselos con un pañuelo, en señal de profunda meditación.

**Giles: **Su presencia aquí indica que ha sido resucitado nuevamente y puesto a trabajar como un peón del Primero… tal vez nuestro "amigo" Caleb tenga algo que ver con esto.

**Buffy: **Genial. Como si no tuviéramos mas problemas con los Bringers y los Ubervamps, el tipo va y se trae a una versión moderna de Frankenstein- dijo, sarcásticamente- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer contra él? ¿Tiene alguna debilidad?

**Giles: **Nada puede matarlo. Ya lo han intentado… a lo sumo, se puede ponerlo inactivo como parece que hicieron hasta ahora.

**Willow: **Acá dice que la ultima vez que Voorhees atacó, fue en 1993.* Después de eso, desapareció del mapa.

*** (El lector recordara que fue en ese año que salio la ultima película de Jason, "Viernes 13 IX; Jason va al Infierno". Nota del Autor) **

**Kennedy: **(al lado de Willow) Seria cuestión de buscar la forma de ponerlo inactivo otra vez… permanentemente.

En eso, el teléfono celular de Buffy sonó. La Cazadora lo sacó de su bolsillo y se fijo en el numerito que apareció en la pantalla. Reconociéndolo como el de Wood, atendió el llamado…

**Buffy: **¿Hola? ¿Robin?

**Wood: **(del otro lado de la línea) _¿Buffy? Estoy en el colegio… alguien entro… no estoy seguro, pero… ¡Dios!_

Se sintió un fuerte ruido del otro lado del auricular. Buffy frunció el ceño y escuchó, confundida.

**Buffy: **¿Robin? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Robin?

Otro ruido ahogado se produjo, como de un disparo. Luego, le siguieron sonidos de forcejo, de lucha… y una respiración estertórea, inhumana.

**Buffy: **¿ROBIN?

**Giles: **¿Qué sucede?

La Cazadora arrojo al teléfono a un costado y salio corriendo. Giles la siguió, pisándole los talones…

**Giles: **¡Buffy, espera! ¿Qué pasa?

**Buffy: **(abriendo la puerta de calle) ¡Avisa a los demás de contra quien luchamos! ¡Creo que esta en el colegio! Wood esta solo… ¡Me necesita!

Sin decir mas, la Cazadora salio puerta para afuera, deseando secretamente llegar a tiempo, antes de que fuera tarde…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Segunda Parte

"**BUFFY VS JASON"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

_**Previamente **__**en**__** "**__**Buffy, **__**la **__**Cazavampiros**__**"**__**: **_Caleb, el Sacerdote Caído sirviente del Primer Mal, revive a Jason Voorhees de su tumba y controlándolo mediante la magia, lo envía en contra de Buffy y compañía; Jason ataca a Faith y a Spike, matando a varias Cazadoras Potenciales; Willow busca en el Internet información acerca del terrible villano; Wood es atacado por Jason y Buffy acude sola a rescatarlo…

* * *

><p>SECUNDARIA SUNNYDALE, POR LA NOCHE…<p>

El cielo sobre su cabeza retumbo anunciando que la lluvia iba a comenzar. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho, Buffy atravesó una solitaria y casi desértica calle en dirección de la escuela secundaria, donde Wood se hallaba a merced del terrible asesino sobrehumano.

Apenas llegó a aquel sitio, lo primero que Buffy vio fue la puerta de entrada destrozada. Siempre en silencio y sacando su estaca, la Cazadora entro y atravesó un largo pasillo en penumbras, agudizando todos sus sentidos súper humanos para captar el mas mínimo sonido.

**Buffy: **¿Robin?- preguntó, cuando llego a su oficina.

Nada. El lugar estaba vacío. Ni rastros del joven director.

**Buffy: **Maldición… ¿Dónde estas?

La Cazadora retrocedió al pasillo. Miró hacia todos lados y de repente, hallo rastros de pelea en un rincón… y varias balas en el piso.

Tragando saliva, Buffy se encamino hacia otra oficina. Manoteo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió…

Alguien le cayó encima. Ágilmente, la joven se lo sacó de un golpe y levanto su estaca lista para aniquilarlo… deteniéndose al ver que se trataba de Robin Wood en persona.

**Buffy: **¡Robin! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Me asustaste!

**Wood: **(cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de ella) ¿No te siguieron?

**Buffy: **No. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

**Wood: **Un tipo grandote, con un machete en la mano y una mascara de hockey, eso es lo que pasó- dijo, suspirando- Casi me mata. Escape por un pelo, pero creo que todavía sigue por aquí… lo vi entrar en la zona del gimnasio.

**Buffy: **Si. Es el nuevo enemigo que tenemos.

**Wood: **¿Sabes quien es?

**Buffy: **Jason Voorhees, un asesino sobrenatural. Caleb lo llamo de entre los muertos para matar a las Potenciales… y a mí.

**Wood: **(sorprendido) ¿Voorhees?

**Buffy: **No me vas a decir que _tú también_ lo conoces…

**Wood: **Más o menos. Estoy al tanto de sus crímenes seriales. Se creía que estaba muerto _definitivamente_.

**Buffy: **Como ves, eso cambio- dijo y comenzó a salir de la oficina.

**Wood: **¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas?

**Buffy: **¿Y adonde mas? A acabar con ese sujeto… Ve a mi casa y reunete con el resto. Si tengo suerte, nos vemos más tarde.

El director protestó, pero Buffy no se dio vuelta. Caminó hacia el gimnasio y vacilo antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, la recibió una habitación inmensa sumergida en la oscuridad. Tanteando la luz, intentó mejorar la visual, mas, cuando encendió el interruptor, nada pasó.

Suspirando, se adentró en el gimnasio de manera sigilosa, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella, una sombra inmensa se le acercaba, levantando un gran machete.

**Buffy: **¿Qué clase de estupida crees que soy?- dijo y se volteo, dándole a Jason una patada en el pecho.

El asesino sobrenatural retrocedió, evidentemente sorprendido, pero si esto era así, no se traslució en su rostro enmascarado.

**Buffy: **(sonriendo) Dicen por ahí que eres inmortal… que nadie pude vencerte. Creo que exageraban. Elegiste mal, en venir a Sunnydale.

La Cazadora esquiva un machetazo de Jason y lo vuelve a golpear, esta vez en la cara.

**Buffy: **¿Eso es todo?

Jason la mira un largo rato en silencio, hasta que cierra una de sus manos en un puño y la descarga sobre la muchacha.

Buffy fue arrojada por el aire hasta darse contra una pared. Mareada, la Cazadora observa como el asesino se le acerca y reanuda sus ataques, dándole una infinidad de puñetazos en todas partes, dejando evidentemente de lado su machete.

La Cazadora decide dejar de perder tiempo y bloquea sus ataques. Le costaba un montón, dado que la fuerza que su rival tenia era impresionante.

Buffy retrocede, intentando poner algo de distancia, pero Jason no cede. Finalmente, ella hace unos buenos movimientos defensivos, pero su contrincante logra esquivar y bloquear la mayoría de ellos. Él le vuelve a golpear y la envía una vez más por el aire contra unas escaleras cercanas.

La muchacha logra ponerse de pie antes de que Jason (machete en mano otra vez) llegue. Cuando él finalmente se le acerca lo suficiente, la joven levanta su estaca y dando un grito, se la incrusta en el pecho.

Jason mira la estaca, sin decir nada. Luego, mira a Buffy y a continuación… ¡Se saca el pedazo de madera del pútrido pecho sin problemas!

**Buffy: **Cielos. Creo que voy a tener una larga noche…

* * *

><p>EL VIÑEDO, LA GUARIDA DE CALEB Y DE LOS BRINGERS, EN ESE MOMENTO…<p>

Con una sonrisa de placer en el rostro, el Sacerdote Caído bebía algo de vino de una jarra mientras se encontraba sentado delante de una gran mesa de roble, en mitad de un salón iluminado por antorchas.

**Caleb: **Que placer- dijo, mirando la jarra vacía- Y pensar que antes me había privado de semejante cosa…

Una figura fantasmal se materializo de repente en la sala. Adoptando la forma de Buffy, El Primero se acercó a su sirviente con cara de fastidio.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **¡Caleb!

**Caleb: **¿Qué te sucede?

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **¿Por qué no estas controlando a Jason como te dije?

**Caleb: **(sonriendo) Descuida. Nuestro amigo le esta dando una paliza a nuestra amiga Cazadora en este momento. De verdad, tengo que seguirte felicitando por la elección… Esta vez la victoria es nuestra.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **Yo no estaría tan segura. ¡Jason Voorhees es un poder incapaz de ser controlado!

**Caleb: **(mostrándole el muñeco vudu) Eso no es cierto. Como te dije antes, mientras tengamos esto, será nuestro fiel sirviente… Además, si te molesta tanto… ¿Para que me dijiste que lo fuera a buscar?

La aparición de Buffy (manifestación del Primer Mal) frunció el ceño.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **Jason puede ser el sirviente más útil que he tenido, pero te he dicho que la energía que lo anima es más vieja que yo… Algo que es más antiguo que el mismo Mal Supremo me aterra incluso hasta a mi.

**Caleb: **Descuida. Si se vuelve en nuestra contra… bueno, no es nada para tú y yo fundidos en un solo ser.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **No te confundas. Nuestra fusión no es eterna… solo puedo poseer un cuerpo mortal por un espacio de tiempo limitado y además, después de hacerlo, quedo agotada. Sin mi energía para protegerte, Voorhees te haría picadillo.

**Caleb: **¡Glup!

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **(antes de desaparecer en el aire) Si sabes lo que te conviene, lo vigilaras bien. Por el futuro de mi plan, ruega que Jason nos sea fiel hasta el final…

* * *

><p>SECUNDARIA SUNNYDALE, OTRA VEZ…<p>

Jason golpea a Buffy y la tira contra el piso.

La Cazadora se levanta a toda velocidad y esquiva un nuevo ataque, pero ya empieza a sentir dolor por todas partes. Sin cansarse nunca, su rival la trompea en el estomago y la arroja contra una pared cercana. Ella le tira otro golpe de puño, pero Jason le agarra de la muñeca y se la tuerce, haciéndole sonar un ruido semejante a huesos rotos.

**Buffy: **¡AAAAYYYY!

Respirando roncamente, Jason revolea a Buffy de su brazo herido y le hace golpear la cabeza con una lámpara, para luego finalmente agarrarla del cuello, apretárselo y devolverla al piso.

Buffy mira a su alrededor, desesperada, buscando con que defenderse. Su estaca no le había servido de nada y decididamente, estaba perdiendo la contienda. Para su suerte, logra encontrar una barra de metal tirada en el suelo y esgrimiéndola como arma, se la parte en la cabeza a Jason.

El asesino ni se inmuta. Buffy traga saliva y lo golpe mas fuerte, haciéndole sonar los huesos.

_…Jason sigue igual…_

**Buffy: **¡Maldición! ¿Qué no te mueres nunca?

La Cazadora decide suspender la contienda y procede a clavar la barra de metal en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza del enmascarado. Jason queda aturdido y Buffy se aprovecha de esto para huir del lugar, arrastrándose como podía y saliendo por una puerta de emergencia.

Detrás de ella, Jason se saca el pedazo de metal de la cabeza sin ningún problema y procede a seguirla, caminando pesadamente y esgrimiendo su machete afilado.

* * *

><p>LA CASA SUMMERS, AL RATO…<p>

Cuando Buffy regreso a la casa, sus amigos se quedaron sin aliento al verla muy herida. Apenas pisó la casa, trancaron la puerta detrás de ella y procedieron a auxiliar con la ayuda de vendas y gasas…

**Spike: **(enojado) ¿Es que eres inconsciente, nena? ¡¿Cómo te vas a enfrentar a ese Leviatán sola?

**Buffy: **Déjate de payasadas, William- dijo, mientras su preocupada hermana le curaba una herida en el hombro- Sabes que… mi cuerpo sana con el tiempo… gracias a mi poder regenerativo.

**Xander: **Poder regenerativo o no, lo cierto es que te arriesgaste mucho, Buff.

**Wood: **¿Qué pasó con Voorhees?

**Buffy: **Venia detrás de mi… pero creo que lo perdí. No tiene mucha inteligencia.

**Andrew: **Santo Dios. ¿Se dan cuenta?- preguntó, con tono de espanto- ¡Esa cosa va a venir por nosotros! ¡Nos va a masacrar!

El muchacho había levantado tanto la voz que el resto de las Potenciales reunidas en la habitación se miraron unas a otras, asustadas.

**Giles: **¡Andrew! ¿QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA?- lo retó.

**Spike: **¡Creo que deberíamos tirarselo a ese Jason para que le rebane el cuello, por bocón!

**Andrew:**…

**Buffy: **¡Basta de peleas! ¡Tenemos una emergencia en puerta!

**Willow: **Buffy tiene razón… ese Jason todavía puede venir aquí…

**Buffy: **¿Qué sabemos de él?- inquirió, mirando a Giles y a Wood- Ustedes saben mucho y además, Will estuvo buscando en el Internet. ¿No hay ninguna forma de matarlo?

**Giles: **(con unos papeles en las manos) Por lo que tenemos aquí, es inmune a las balas, las estacas, las hachas, las espadas…

**Anya: **…A los revólveres, a las bazukas, a las bombas atómicas…

**Giles: **Anya.

**Anya: **Perdón…

**Buffy: **O sea que es inmortal. ¿Cómo fue que crearon a esta cosa? ¿Algo de su origen?

**Willow: **Nació humano, en el año 1946… Vivió con su madre, la señora Pamela Sue Voorhees hasta que en al año 1957, se ahogo en el Cristal Lake. Dice la leyenda que la Sra. Voorhees, loca por la perdida, lo intentó resucitar con magia… pero que lo que volvió no fue su hijo.

**Giles: **Un engendro. Torcido, corrompido. Un ser maligno, animado por un mal mas viejo que el mismo mal…

**Buffy: **Un maldito bastardo.

**Giles: **Desde ese entonces, Jason mató a muchas personas. Nadie ha podido detenerlo. Lo cortaron, electrocutaron, incineraron, etc, etc, etc… pero siempre se las arreglo para regresar de entre los muertos.

**Buffy: **Alguna forma de dejarlo inactivo debe de haber- terció- ¿Cómo fue que lo vencieron antes?

**Willow: **No se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero se rumorea que le clavaron en su corazón una especie de daga mística, una daga que debía enviarlo al Infierno.

**Buffy: **¿Tenemos posibilidades de conseguir la susodicha daga?

**Giles: **Negativo. Se perdió después de que fue usada… Además, no creo que volviera a tener efecto en él.

Silencio. Todo mundo se miró, preocupado.

**Buffy: **Hay que hallar la forma de matarlo- insistió- Tenemos que organizar un plan.

**Andrew: **Eeeeh… ¿Y si vamos con Caleb y deshacemos el hechizo que éste hizo en Jason?

Las miradas de todos se voltearon para mirar al joven.

**Dawn: **No es mala idea.

**Spike: **Supongamos que lo hacemos… Jason deja de ser controlado por el "cura" y entonces, nos hace el favor y lo mata… ¿Luego que? Voorhees sigue libre en Sunnydale y nos mata a nosotros y a todo el que se le interponga en su camino.

**Kennedy: **Seria seguir con el mismo problema.

**Buffy: **Al menos, seria una suerte de solución… Si la vida de Caleb se ve amenazada, los planes del Primero se van al cuerno, lo que nos indicaría que si esto sucediera… Tendrían que sí o sí ayudarnos a devolverlo al Infierno de donde lo sacaron… o a una nueva tumba podrida- razonó.

**Faith: **No esta nada mal. ¿Qué hacemos, Buff? ¿Le pateamos el trasero al cura traidor? ¿Hacemos que el monstruo vaya en su contra?

**Buffy: **Es mejor que quedarse quietos a esperar a que venga por nosotros. Esto será lo que haremos…

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL BRONZE…<p>

A pesar de que la gran mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo se habían ido, lo cierto es que mucha gente había decidido quedarse, aunque todos sentían la sombra de una inexorable amenaza emergente.

El Bronze estaba lleno esa noche, como de costumbre, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y la inmensa figura de Jason Voorhees se dejo ver, dejando a todos atónitos.

**Barman: **(a un joven sentado en la barra) ¿Y ese quien es? Parece salido de una película de terror.

Respirando dificultosamente y caminado lentamente, Jason se acercó a la multitud reunida. Nadie atinaba a hacer nada, de la confusión. De repente, el sobrenatural asesino se detiene delante de una mesa, donde se encontraba un sujeto sentado, y tomando de un frasco de vidrio con hielos un picahielos, procedió a incrustárselo en la cabeza.

Esa fue la señal para que cundiera el pánico.

Todo mundo gritó y salio corriendo, intentando escapar. Como un animal ávido de muerte, Voorhees levantó su machete y procedió a masacrar a todo mundo que se le cruzaba por delante, sin mudar nunca su inexpresividad.

Aquello era un baño de sangre.

* * *

><p>EL VIÑEDO, UN SEGUNDO DESPUES…<p>

Caleb miraba seriamente el muñeco de trapo hecho para controlar a Jason. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a las advertencias que el Primer Mal le había hecho acerca de aquel engendro.

Es en ese momento que un ruido de pelea cerca suyo le llama la atención. Un Bringer atraviesa volando el aire y se estrella contra un tonel de vino, muerto.

**Caleb: **¿Qué demonios…?

Buffy aparece, en compañía de Spike, Faith, Kennedy, Willow y Xander, armados hasta los dientes.

**Buffy: **(sonriendo) Hola, Caleb… Hay un asuntito que debemos charlar…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Tercera Parte

"**BUFFY VS JASON"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE **

_**Previamente, **__**en**__** "**__**Buffy, **__**la **__**Cazavampiros**__**"**__**: **_Buffy acude a la Secundaria Sunnydale para salvar la vida de Wood y lucha contra Jason; El Primero habla con Caleb y le ordena tener vigilado al siniestro asesino sobrehumano; Buffy y sus amigos organizan un plan para luchar contra Voorhees; Jason asesina a todos en el Bronze; Buffy y sus amigos atacan el viñedo de Caleb y lo confrontan, listos para iniciar la primera parte de su plan…

* * *

><p>EL VIÑEDO DE CALEB, POR LA NOCHE…<p>

Al ver a los recién llegados en su guarida, el Sacerdote Caído sonrió irónicamente y se cruzo de brazos, dejando el muñeco vudu sobre una mesa cercana.

**Caleb: **¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren que sorpresa!- exclamó, sarcásticamente- Tengo visitas inesperadas.

**Buffy: **(con una ballesta en las manos) ¡Déjate de hacer el sorprendido, idiota! Estamos aquí para discutir el asunto de Jason…

**Caleb: **Jason… No, no me suena.

**Spike: **Creo que tal vez deberíamos refrescarle la memoria al cura- dijo, cambiando su rostro por el de vampiro y gruñendo.

**Caleb: **¡Por favor! ¿Van a arremeter todos contra mi?- preguntó, riéndose- ¿Se olvidaron de lo que pasó antes? Si no, miren a su compañero… Creo que su parche estilo pirata les recordara lo inútil de sus pretensiones.

Xander se mordió el labio inferior mientras aferraba una filosa espada. Sentía deseos de cortarle el cuello a ese mal parido, pero si lo hacia, pondría en riesgo el plan de Buffy.

**Buffy: **Jason se va a volver en tu contra, Caleb.

**Caleb: **Si, claro… Creo que ustedes tomaron mucho vino.

**Buffy: **Sabemos que lo controlas con ese muñeco vudu… y no te servirá de mucho.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño. De repente, sus ojos se tornaron negros como el ébano…

**Buffy: **¡AL ATAQUE!

El grupo inicia la pelea. Caleb se adelanta y haciendo una seña, les indica a varios Bringers que acudan en su ayuda.

Los compañeros de la Cazadora luchan contra los sirvientes sin ojos, mientras que ella y el Sacerdote Caído se trenzan en una particular contienda privada.

**Caleb: **(largándole un puñetazo) No eres muy lista.

**Buffy: **(agachándose y esquivando el golpe) ¿Tú crees?

La Cazadora esquiva otros dos intentos de Caleb de golpearla y a continuación, descarga sobre él un par de puñetazos sincrónicos, provocando que retrocediera.

Caleb responde con un brutal golpe en su rostro, haciéndola girar. Ella bloquea otro nuevo golpe y toma el brazo del sacerdote, doblándoselo por la espalda y empujándolo contra una mesa.

**Caleb: **¡Tonta! ¡Vas a morir!

**Buffy: **(señalando a Willow) Creo que no.

La joven bruja había aprovechado la confusión de la pelea para agarrar el muñeco vudu. Ante la atónita mirada de Caleb, la hechicera recita un conjuro en latín y el muñeco brilla envuelto por una luz blanca… antes de desintegrarse en cenizas.

**Caleb: **(a Buffy) ¡Nooo! ¡Tonta! ¿Qué has hecho?

**Buffy: **(soltándolo y apartándose de él) Algo que tal vez nos beneficie… y mira quien llego a la fiesta- dijo y señalo a una puerta abierta.

Iluminado por los relámpagos de la tormenta que había empezado detrás de él, Jason Voorhees (con su machete ensangrentado en mano) había llegado al lugar de la contienda.

La pelea se detiene y hasta aquellos que no tienen ojos (los Bringers) se quedan mudos del terror.

**Buffy: **Ahora Jason es tanto tu enemigo como el nuestro… Adiós, Caleb. Que te diviertas.

Con una seña, Buffy les indico a sus amigos que debían retirarse lo mas a prisa que pudieran.

Caleb observó atónito que en los ojos de Jason (la única parte visible de su rostro) se estaba reflejando por vez primera un sentimiento: IRA.

**Caleb: **¡Jason! ¡T-Te ordeno que me obedezcas! ¡Destruye a la Cazadora!

Voorhees levanta su machete y le corta la cabeza a tres Bringers. Luego, toma con una mano de la garganta al sacerdote y lo levanta varios centímetros sobre el piso, sin quitar sus ojos de muerto de él.

En completo silencio, el asesino sobrenatural revolea a Caleb por el aire y lo manda 50 pies por la habitación, haciéndolo estrellarse contra un par de toneles de vino que se destrozan, liberando su contenido liquido.

Varios otros Bringers salen en defensa de su amo. Jason los mutila a todos con su machete y se los saca de encima rápido, para luego ir por Caleb…

**Caleb: **¡Detente!- grita.

Jason vuelve a levantarlo con una sola mano y esta vez, lo estampa contra una pared, haciéndosela atravesar. Un ser humano ordinario estaría muerto, pero la energía de la fusión de Caleb con el espíritu del Primero lo protegía… mas, no por mucho tiempo.

Jason camina por entre los cascotes desperdigados por el piso y otra vez toma al sacerdote fácilmente, haciéndolo golpear contra una columna. Luego, le aferra un brazo y se lo quiebra, provocándole un inmenso dolor.

Con su otra mano sana, el sacerdote le da en el rostro enmascarado de su oponente un puñetazo. Aquello sirve y Caleb se libera. Con sus ojos ennegrecidos de poseído, Caleb ruge de ira y se lanza contra Jason.

Se produce un feroz intercambio de puñetazos. Ninguno de los dos oponentes parece querer ceder. Caleb daba a Jason puñetazos, patadas, etc… pero era en vano. El asesino sobrehumano era inmune a todos sus ataques.

**Caleb: **¡Muere!

Jason fácilmente bloquea el siguiente golpe de Caleb y lo hace girar lanzándolo por el aire. Él lanza un puñetazo a la cabeza del sacerdote, pero Caleb se agacha en el último momento y el puño del enmascarado atraviesa el concreto de una columna, provocando un derrumbe incontrolable de aquel sitio.

Todo se viene abajo. Los Bringers huyen hacia todos lados y en cuestión de segundos, el viñedo queda reducido a escombros.

* * *

><p>Desde una posición de privilegio y resguardados de la lluvia, Buffy y el resto de sus compañeros contemplaron como esto ocurría con una rara mezcla de sentimientos en su interior…<p>

**Spike: **¡Faaaaa! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Ese muñecote hizo trizas ese lugar!

**Faith: **(a Buffy) Bueno, ya liberamos a Jason del hechizo que lo controlaba y lo hicimos volver en contra de Caleb… ¿Y ahora? ¿El sacerdote nos va a ayudar a combatirlo?

**Xander: **Eso, suponiendo que haya sobrevivido…- dijo, con una secreta sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Algo se removió en los escombros. Una mano podrida se abrió pasó, largando a un costado cascotes y hierros retorcidos, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo inmenso, vestido con harapos y con una mascara de hockey en su cara.

**Willow: **¡Miren! ¡Es Jason!

El asesino se alejó del lugar en completo silencio, bajo la lluvia, indiferente del desastre que dejo a sus espaldas.

Buffy esperó a que desapareciera por completo hasta que finalmente, decidió acercarse a los escombros del viñedo. Encontró a Caleb tirado entre los cascotes, herido, pero vivo…

**Buffy: **Bueno, Caleb… ¿Nos vas a ayudar?

**Caleb: **(poniéndose de pie, adolorido) ¡V-Vete al d-diablo!

**Buffy: **Que pena. Creo que deberíamos avisarle a Jason que todavía estas vivo…- la Cazadora se volvió hacia donde el asesino se había ido- ¡Hey! ¡Jason!

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **(apareciendo de la nada) Caleb, creo que es mejor que colabores.

El sacerdote se quedo estupefacto. Echándole una mirada furibunda a la aparición fantasmal, no atinó a responder nada.

**Buffy: **Vaya. Miren quien esta aquí… El Mal en persona… ¿No podrías aparecerte con otra forma que no se la mía?

El Primero ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla. Tenía los ojos fijos en su sirviente.

**Buffy/El ****Primero: **Caleb…

**Caleb: **¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo- suspiró- Les ayudare… ¡Pero no se crean que esta será una tregua eterna! ¡Cuando esto termine, todo volverá a ser como antes!

**Buffy: **Faltaba mas- dijo, sonriendo.

**Caleb: **¿Qué demonios quieren que haga, exactamente?

* * *

><p>Jason caminaba lentamente por entre un bosque cercano a Sunnydale, mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor.<p>

Sus vacuos ojos de muerto viviente se fijaban de tanto en tanto en el paisaje que lo rodeaba, dándose cuenta (a su manera) de que aquel lugar era muy parecido a su archiconocido bosque donde todo empezó.

El gigantesco asesino se detuvo delante de una cabaña abandonada. Su memoria se disparo inmediatamente hacia el pasado… un pasado del que apenas tenia recuerdos concretos.

Había habido una cabaña también en su existencia… una donde los cuerpos de los que asesinaba se pudrían lentamente y en donde una cabeza cortada de mujer yacía colocada en una suerte de altar, en donde Jason solía ponerle varias velas.

La Sra. Voorhees… la cabeza de la Sra. Voorhees, después de que fuera decapitada por la única sobreviviente del campamento sangriento, la primera vez. *

*** (Ver la película "Viernes 13 II". Nota del autor) **

Los ojos de Jason se volvieron entonces hacia otra visión que le trajo más recuerdos de su pasado…

Un gran lago. Cerca del bosque donde estaba, había un gran lago… el lago de Sunnydale.

La respiración del sobrenatural asesino se torno agitada. Por un momento, recordó el Cristal Lake y sintió escalofríos… Al igual que cualquier ser mortal ordinario, Jason podía sentir miedo.

Con un movimiento de su voluminosa y podrida cabeza, se sacudió estos pensamientos. Otra idea cobro forma en su mente y esta era más actual…

Estaba vivo de nuevo y tenía un propósito más bien claro. Un propósito de muerte inmediata…

Siempre en silencio, caminó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p>LA CASA SUMMERS, AL RATO…<p>

Todos miraron de manera hosca la figura que había vuelto con Buffy y compañía. Muchas de las Potenciales se negaron rotundamente a soltar sus armas.

Sonriendo irónicamente, Caleb saludó a todos de manera amable, obteniendo como respuesta un silencio sepulcral y gélido.

**Wood: **¿Qué hace este tipo acá?

**Buffy: **Ayudarnos a destruir al engendro que él mismo despertó- les informó.

**Giles: **(molesto) Buffy, comprendo que tu plan exige que Caleb participe, pero…

**Buffy: **Es necesario que lo haga, Giles. Dejen de lado las divisiones entre bandos, al menos, por el momento. Hay asuntos más importantes que entender.

**Caleb: **(sentándose en un sillón, al lado de Dawn) Hum. Bonito sillón… muy cómodo- comentó, y luego miró a la hermana menor de la Cazadora- Tú debes ser Dawn Summers. Es un gusto conocerte… ¿Ya te has confesado? ¿Vas a la iglesia asiduamente?

**Dawn:**…

Spike se acercó y puso su mejor cara de asesino sanguinario al sacerdote.

**Spike: **Será mejor que no molestes a la niña, "predicador", o vas a lamentar haber nacido.

**Caleb: **¡Oh! Eso me sonó a amenaza… ¡Que miedo!- se burló.

**Xander: **Buffy… ¿Podemos siquiera darle una patada en el estomago o clavarle algo para que se calle?

**Buffy: **No, Xander. Por favor, basta de peleas.

**Caleb: **¡Apoyo totalmente el punto de vista de tu amiga! Claro que en tu caso, no creo que puedas decir lo mismo… ¡JA, JA, JA!

Burlándose, el sacerdote señalo al parche en el ojo de Xander. El muchacho ahogo toda su furia y se imagino a Jason rebanándole el pescuezo a Caleb. Eso lo reconforto un poco…

**Giles: **Muy bien… ¿Cómo sigue la cosa? ¿Cómo derrotamos a Jason?

**Caleb: **Imposible. No tiene manera de ser derrotado. Pueden cortarlo, quemarlo, pero siempre sigue adelante… la maquina de matar perfecta.

**Andrew: **Que reconfortante- murmuró.

**Buffy: **Hay que hallar la manera de dejarlo incapacitado de manera tal que nunca mas vuelva a atacar… y es ahí en donde entra la fase-2.

**Wood: **¿Fase-2?

Sonriendo, la Cazavampiros se acerca a Andrew y le pone una mano en el hombro.

**Andrew: **Oh, oh… Conozco ese gesto… ¿Otra vez tengo que ser el señuelo?

**Buffy: **Querido Andrew… das el papel PER-FEC-TO.

* * *

><p>UNA CALLE DE SUNNYDALE, MINUTOS DESPUES…<p>

La lluvia había terminado.

Jason caminaba por una solitaria calle con su machete afilado en la mano. Su sed de sangre no se había terminado. En cierta forma, luego de haber asesinado a todos los que estaban en el Bronze, tenía ganas de más. El reciente combate contra Caleb ni siquiera lo había debilitado y dado que ahora estaba nuevamente libre para poder ir y venir a su antojo, deseaba mas presas.

De repente, al dar vuelta en una esquina, un muchacho joven se le aparece, temblando de pies a cabeza…

**Andrew: **Hum… er… Ejem… Hola... Yo… Hum… me preguntaba si usted seria tan… amable de darme su autógrafo, je.

Jason miró por un rato en silencio la menuda figura de Andrew y luego, levantó su machete. El muchacho grito como una niña y procedió a salir corriendo, seguido muy de cerca por el asesino.

La insólita persecución duro un buen rato. Andrew condujo a Jason a una inmensa fábrica abandonada ubicada justamente en el borde del lago de Sunnydale (que el asesino había visto anteriormente).

Una vez allí, el chico procedió a entrar en el edificio y se oculto, entre un par de cajas.

Como un ratón entrando en una trampa, Jason penetró en la fábrica y se vio envuelto en lo que Buffy dio a llamar la "fase-2" de su plan. A una señal de la Cazadora, Spike y Faith presionaron un interruptor y cerraron las compuertas del lugar detrás del enmascarado, que no se esperaba aquello.

**Buffy: **(apareciendo por un costado) Y me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo seria el momento ideal para un 2 round entre los dos?

Al verla, los ojos de Jason traslucieron ira. Aferrando su arma, se abalanzó sobre la joven, listo para liquidarla. Ella lo patea sin darle tiempo a nada y con esto, provoca que el villano suelte su arma.

Libre del peligro del machete, Buffy procede a golpear a Jason en la cara. El enmascarado retrocede, pero termina contestando de igual forma. Buffy recibe un puñetazo en la cara, pero logra bloquear otro.

Dando un salto acrobático en al aire, la Cazadora se escapa de su rival y corre por la fabrica (un lugar oscuro e inmenso, lleno de válvulas indústriales y demás). Jason la sigue, enfurecido, resoplando aire…

Por un rato, Voorhees pierde la pista de Buffy. La Cazadora lo sorprende apareciendo por detrás de él y dándole con un objeto de metal en su cabeza.

**Buffy: **¿Qué te pareció este regalito?- le preguntó, golpeándolo otra vez- ¡Cortesía de Sunnydale, idiota!

Mareado, Jason estira sus pútridas manos hacia ella en un intento de ahorcarla. Buffy lo esquiva y procede a descargar unos golpes interminables por todo su cuerpo. A una seña de la joven, Faith también aparece y se une a la pelea, golpeándolo, y luego, Caleb también entra en el juego, listo para combatir.

Los 3 súper luchadores arrinconan al gigantesco asesino sobrenatural. Jason tiene serias dificultades para defenderse de tantos golpes y pierde terreno… De esta forma, Buffy y compañía lo llevan hasta un rincón especial de aquel lugar donde le tenían reservada una bonita sorpresa.

**Buffy: **(gritando) ¡Ahora!

Wood y Giles (que estaban delante de un panel de control en una cabina cercana) accionan unos botones y encienden una maquinaria. Una especie de brazo de metal se mueve por sobre sus cabezas y ágilmente manejado por Wood, es colocado sobre Jason.

Buffy y sus amigos se corren del sitio. Jason mira hacia arriba, sorprendido y entonces una lluvia de vigas de metal le cae encima, aplastándolo y enterrándolo.

**Buffy: **(suspirando) Se acabó.

**Faith: **Si que fue duro- suspiró- ¿De verdad esta liquidado?

**Caleb: **Esas vigas pesan toneladas… no creo que…

_¡KLAAAAANCK!_

Todos contemplan con ojos atónitos como Jason se irguió indemne de entre la montaña de vigas metálicas que lo cubrían. Su cuerpo se mostraba mas lacerado que nunca y herido (incluso, parte de su mascara estaba rota) pero sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo demente de ira infinita.

**Faith: **¡Dios!

**Caleb: **Se los dije… ¡Nada puede detenerlo!

**Buffy: **(furiosa) ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!

La Cazadora corre a su encuentro y de una patada voladora, envía a Jason contra una pared. El muro se quiebra y el asesino sobrenatural cae cerca de un muelle de madera que estaba justo sobre el lago.

Buffy llega hasta él y lo trompea en la cara. Jason retrocede, pero resoplando de la ira, arremete contra la joven dándole a su vez muchos mas golpes.

Los dos contendientes se trenzan en una lluvia de golpes, en mitad del muelle, mientras el resto de los Scoobies y Caleb contemplaban la lucha desde la fábrica.

**Faith: **¡Cielo santo! ¡Buffy esta teniendo la pelea de su vida!

**Spike: **Sin embargo, ese gorila la va a matar… Creo que tengo que intervenir.

**Wood: **No hace falta. Buffy podrá contra él.

**Caleb: **(sonriendo) ¿Seguro?

Mientras todos charlaban, la pelea entre Buffy y Jason proseguía sin cesar. Por un momento parecía que la victoria iba a ser de la Cazadora, pero a un descuido de esta, el brutal asesino sobrenatural le da un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago que la deja fuera de combate.

Doblándose del dolor, Buffy escupe mucha sangre. Jason la mira por unos momentos antes de aferrarla con sus manos gigantescas y de levantarla sobre el piso.

Cuando se disponía a quebrarle el cuello, una voz familiar a sus espaldas evito que esto ocurriera…

**Voz: **¿Jason? ¿Jason? ¡Jason! ¿Me escuchas?

Jason se detuvo. Abriendo sus ojos de manera desmesurada, soltó a Buffy y se volteo para mirar.

Una mujer anciana, de mirada feroz y cabellos revueltos, como los de una bruja, se encontraba parada en el borde del muelle. Sonreía y al hacerlo, revelaba una hilera de dientes podridos.

**Anciana: **¡Jason! ¿Me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, tu madre!

El brutal asesino se quedo pasmado, ante semejante aparición. Una adolorida Buffy comprendió entonces que aquella era la famosa Sra. Voorhees, la madre de Jason, solo que… en realidad, no era su fantasma el que estaba hablando, sino El Primero que había tomado su forma.

**Sra.****Voorhees/El ****Primero: **¡Jason! Mi amado hijo… ¿Me recuerdas?

Jason asintió, fascinado por la aparición.

**Sra.****Voorhees/El ****Primero: **Jason… ¡Te has portado mal!- le recriminó, endureciendo su rostro surcado de arrugas- ¡Has decepcionado a mami! ¿Entiendes? ¡Tienes que volver a tu sueño! ¡Tienes que volver a la muerte!

Jason no dijo nada. Miraba al fantasma de su madre totalmente absorto. Buffy noto entonces que algo alargado y filoso había aparecido en el suelo de madera del muelle.

_El machete de Jason._

Por un momento, la Cazadora vacilo en usarlo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Tal vez el mismo Primero se lo había traído, para que elimine a Jason…

Luego de un rato, las dudas se disiparon. Buffy tomó el machete y lo aferró a sus manos como si fueran de acero, lista para terminar con aquello.

**Sra.****Voorhees/El ****Primero: **¡Debes morir, Jason! ¡Debes volver a tu letargo para siempre!

El fantasma desapareció luego de dar aquella sentencia. Jason se volteó, y entonces Buffy le incrustó el machete en el pecho.

Con un grito de ira, la Cazadora se lo metió hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado, traspasando su descomunal y podrido corazón. Los ojos del asesino se abrieron de par en par… y luego, cayó hacia atrás, al agua.

Buffy observó como su enorme cuerpo era literalmente tragado por el lago. Vio como Jason se debatía, como cualquier persona que no supiera nadar lo haría y finalmente, vio como su figura desaparecía para siempre.

La Cazadora suspiró. Sus amigos no tardaron en llegar hasta ella y contemplaron al lago sumidos en un mar de dudas.

**Giles: **¿Ya esta? ¿Ahora si se acabo?

Se produjo un burbujeo en el agua. Todos retrocedieron, aterrorizados, pero sin embargo, no fue Jason el que surgió… sino su mascara de hockey.

**Buffy: **Si… Se terminó… para siempre.

* * *

><p>LA CASA SUMMERS, DESPUES…<p>

Las Potenciales estaban sentadas todas en el living, cuando Buffy y el resto regresaron. La primera en saltar de la alegría, fue Dawn, que corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

**Willow: **Asumo que tuvieron éxito.

**Buffy: **Si. Jason Voorhees es parte del pasado, gente- dijo, para alivio de las Potenciales.

**Kennedy: **¿Funciono el plan?

**Buffy: **No de la manera que esperábamos, pero funciono. Y debemos darle las gracias a la "manito" que El Primero nos dio. Si él no hacia aparecer ese machete ahí para acabar con Jason, no sabia con que darle…

**Giles: **Es raro, ¿no? Digo, que El Primero nos haya ayudado.

**Buffy: **(suspirando) A mi no me molesta mucho. Al fin de cuentas, Caleb se ha ido y volvemos a estar como antes… pero de todas formas, un enemigo muy poderoso y formidable ha sido derrotado.

**Dawn: **¿Y ahora que haremos, Buff?

**Buffy: **Seguir entrenando- dijo y miró a las Potenciales- Caleb y sus sirvientes todavía están aquí y no van a descansar hasta destruirnos. Debemos estar preparados para ellos, gente.

**Andrew: **(interrumpiéndola) Eh… Buffy…

**Buffy: **¿Si?

**Andrew: **¿Estas 100 por 100 segura de que Jason esta muerto?

**Buffy:** ...

* * *

><p>LAGO DE SUNNYDALE, EN ESE MOMENTO…<p>

El lago permanecía silencioso, como de costumbre. En el cielo, la luna brillaba, gibosa.

Una mascara de hockey medio rota descansaba apaciblemente flotando sobre el agua… Repentinamente, una mano inmensa y podrida surge de las profundidades y la agarra…

**¿FIN?**


End file.
